Nettoyage
by KusoIcry
Summary: Drabble, ou comment écrire une histoire caca avec un thème caca. щ(ಥДಥщ)


**On s'demande bien pourquoi j'ai écris ça... Et surtout pourquoi je le poste. Mais disons que ma maman que j'aime de tout mon kokoro -kof- m'a forcé à le faire... :')**

 **Donc du Iwaoi, parce que Fluffy je l'aime de tout mon kokoro, lui. innocent**

 **Alors quand on t'** **impose un thème, légèrement caca, et que tu n'as qu'une heure pour écrire ça donne ça. Vive l'originalité.** **  
**

 **Bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Iwaizumi était partagé entre le désespoir et la peur ; il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par l'embrasure de la porte et soupira à nouveau, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Son cerveau lui soufflait de fuir mais ses jambes étaient comme paralysées, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il le fallait pourtant, sinon l'autre finirait par s'apercevoir de sa présence et le forcerait à participer, voire pire, à goûter. Et ça son estomac n'était pas sur de le supporter et encore moins d'y survivre. Il allait pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'un cri le stoppa net dans sa démarche, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser « merde » son corps était déjà dans la cuisine, prêt à bondir pour échapper à quelconque nourriture volante pouvant l'atteindre.

C'était sa première erreur.

-Iwa-chan !

Une masse velue lui sauta au cou tandis qu'une voix plus fluette criait elle aussi ce surnom ridicule pour attirer l'attention de l'as.

-Takeru tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, bouda la dite masse velue en gonflant les joues se rendant plus enfantin que l'enfant présent dans la pièce.

-Et toi tu n'auras plus l'occasion de le faire si tu ne me lâches pas.

La voix sourde d'Iwaizumi ne calma pas les ardeurs du capitaine qui se mit à chouiner, reprochant à son ami d'être méchant. Comme pour affirmer les propos du plus grand Iwaizumi écrasa son poing sur le crâne touffu de son ami avant de se dégager, avec peine, de son étreinte un peu trop envahissante.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?

-Bhen, on fait à manger, c'est évident non ?

L'enfant haussa les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches. Bien sûr que c'était évident, mais quiconque connaissait les Oikawa savait que laisser ces deux la ensemble et seul dans une cuisine était un mauvais présage pour la cuisine. Mais apparemment il était le seul à s'en préoccuper.

-Ouais, mais vous ne vous souvenez pas ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ?

Si eux ne s'en souvenait pas lui s'en souvenait très bien, trop bien. Et dire qu'il avait fait confiance à cette imbécile et à son neveu. Neveu qui prenait un peu trop exemple sur son oncle. Iwaizumi soupira, les deux tiraient la même tronche. Joues gonflées, bras croisés, regard bas.

-Mais Iwa-chan tu es la tout ira bien !

Malheureusement ça il n'en était pas aussi sur ; il l'était encore moins maintenant que le châtain avait dit ça. Sept mots qui dans sa bouche n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Alors oui bien sûr il n'en faisait pas exprès, bien sur ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais arrivé à un stade et à un âge il faut savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses. Le plus grand aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps que la cuisine ne voulait pas de lui bien que celui-ci voulait d'elle. Un amour à sens unique comme il y en a des milliers dans le monde.

-Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois Bakawa.

Et la dernière fois tu as mis le feu à ce que tu faisais cuir, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter tout bas provoquant l'hilarité du plus petit qui était restait silencieux jusqu'alors.

-Et toi tu l'as laissé mettre une allumette dans l'huile, donc ne ris pas.

Ce fut au tour du plus âgé de rire. Il se prit un coup et Iwaizumi soupira de nouveau. Il n'était pas de la même famille pour rien au moins. Sans rien dire de plus il se glissa de l'autre côté de la table et lança un regard septique à la préparation dans les mains du plus grand. Ça n'avait pas l'air si immonde que ça, mais il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il ne touchera pas à cette chose tant que les deux autres ne l'auront pas fait, une fois mais pas deux.

Iwaizumi regarda faire les deux garçons, ils étaient souriant, riaient et se chamaillaient sans prêter plus d'attention que ça au brun qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était bien, seul, dans son coin, sans nourriture étalée sur le visage ni dans les cheveux, lui. Il foudroya du regard le passeur qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il était pire que son neveu, tellement pire que lui.

-Prêt pour la dernière étape ?!

-Oui !

Oikawa posa ses poings sur ses hanches et releva le menton.

-Nous n'avons fait aucune catastrophe, nous mettrons donc une grosse croix rouge sur le calendrier après avoir finis de goûter !

-Oui !

Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, son capitaine l'exaspérait vraiment. Il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler ce sourire béat sur son visage mais il se retint, il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter cette fois-ci. Légèrement frustré il appuya sa tête contre sa main, il avait une vue parfaite sur le fessier du châtain, abaissé, la tête dans le placard à chercher dieu ne sait quoi encore.

-Besoin d'aide ? Je suis sûr que je connais cette pièce mieux que toi...

Toru fit mine d'être outré.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

Le brun soupira, l'idiot lui tapait vraiment sur le système, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'un « je l'ai ! » l'interrompit. Sans savoir pourquoi il se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et cala sa tête sur un de ses bras.

C'était sa deuxième erreur.

-Iwa-chan branche le s'il te plaît.

Hajime grogna mais s'exécuta, l'autre lui aurait sûrement fait un scandale s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il regarda avec étonnement son ami verser la préparation dans le mixeur, puis l'allumer, sans mettre le couvercle.

Iwaizumi fut le premier à réagir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, et s'étant interposé entre son ami et l'appareil fou il se retrouva maculé d'une patte épaisse, rose et froide. Très froide. Un grognement sourd retentit dans la pièce alors que le brun se retournait lentement vers les deux fautifs. Il les jaugea de la tête au pied avait d'attraper son meilleur ami par le col.

-Oikawa...

Le ton calme fit plus peur au châtain que le regard de l'as. C'était à son tour d'être mal. Le brun l'insulta avant de balancer son front contre son nez, les deux se heurtèrent violemment et le plus grand clapit de douleur.

Si lui n'était pas doué son meilleur était une brute. La pire des brutes qu'il avait eu l'occasion dans sa courte vie qui risquait de prendre fin sous peu. Le vice capitaine relâcha son meilleur ami pour ordonner au neveu de celui-ci d'aller prendre une douche. Si le passeur avait été miraculeusement épargné ce n'était pas le cas du plus jeune qui était tout comme Iwaizumi couvert de pâte rose. Takeru opina bien vite et s'éclipsa non sans adresser un salue digne d'un chez indien à son oncle qu'il savait dans de beaux draps.

-Tout ira bien pas vrai ? Tu as vu dans quel état et la cuisine ? Et dans quel état je suis ?! Tu as intérêt de tout nettoyer avant que ta sœur et ta mère ne rentre sinon...

Sinon quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait rien de concret en tête pour menacer l'idiot qui releva la tête les yeux brillants. Oikawa ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire carnassier au brun qui déglutit. Qu'avait donc bien pu penser son capitaine pour avoir une telle expression ? Le capitaine s'approcha et appuya ses bras sur la table, bloquant son ami entre lui et celle-ci.

-Bakawa qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

Pour toute réponse une langue glissa sur sa joue, s'appliquant à enlever toute trace de la substance qui s'y étalait précédemment.

-Je fais du nettoyage, murmura le plus grand en continuant son manège sur la mâchoire du passeur qui ne put s'empêcher de la contracter sous l'assaut.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules du châtain et tenta de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas, lorsque l'autre avait une idée en tête il était quasiment impossible de le détourner de son chemin même pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par nettoyage...

La réponse ne fut qu'un souffle, la bouche du plus grand venait d'attaquer son oreille qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Arrête, il y a Takeru.

-Il est à la douche, c'est une vraie diva.

Comme toi pensa le brun. Il soupira, Oikawa était un profiteur. Un satané profiteur qui connaissait son corps mieux que quiconque et qui savait quoi faire pour l'électriser en un rien de temps.

-Je te hais, murmura faiblement le brun alors que son haut était enlevé par le passeur.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne avant de la quitter rapidement, mécontentant Iwaizumi qui le fit comprendre au châtain en se saisissant de son col. Il força le baiser, leurs dents s'entre-choquèrent mais il s'en moquait pas mal, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer un moment rien que tous les deux, entre les cours, la famille et les entraînements ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps. Une cuisse aventureuse passa entre les siennes se pressant contre son érection naissante alors que ses boutons de chaires étaient assaillis par deux mains baladeuses.

-Tonton je n'ai pas trouvé mes vête...

Les deux garçons s'interrompirent brusquement s'écartant l'un de l'autre, rouge de honte d'avoir été découvert par le petit garçon qui devait l'être tout autant qu'eux. Iwaizumi serra les poings alors qu'Oikawa indiquait l'emplacement des vêtements, lorsque Takeru fut repartit Hajime se permit de relever la tête pour fusiller du regard l'autre garçon.

-Je vais te tuer.

* * *

 **Bwarf, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça permet de s'améliorer. Puis, j'essaierai de répondre... :')**


End file.
